Cilician Armenia
'Early History' The Armenian Kingdom of Cilicia was the first Armenian town founded on Terra Nova and the first Town to be made on the Middle East, it was founded on 1st November at 6pm by God_Of_Murloc a Nomadic French Crusader that moved from Nigeria , temporaly settled in Spain and then in France to finally reach the Aegan Coast and then Cilicia , the Castle of Sis was the first Building made in Anatolia. Cilician_Armenia was here at the Fundation of Byzantium and immediatly joined the Nation as a Protectorate. Soon after its Fundation the Town was the center of the Turk-Byzantium Conflict that is still alive today , however thanks to the Turk settling North and thanks to the fast town expantion the Town is peacefull. Later many clash of the Byzantium-Isis war happenned in Cilicia with Isis doing many raid on the Town , but with time passing peace came again. On Mid-December 2018 God_Of_Murloc fearing to reach the maximum range of claiming for his town decided to look for Resident for the first time. Cilician-Byzantium Crisis The Cilician-Byzantium crisis started slowly as Byzantium started to act soft against the Turk , even allowing some to join the Nation, it slowly became bigger following the different peace deal made by the Byzantine leader wich saw more and more Byzantine claimed land going into Turk claims. The last Turk-Byzantium borders deal made before the creation of the Turk Nation saw half of Anatolia(Eastern part) going into their claims , having a borders up to the Kingdom of Cilicia. This was the first step of the lost of trust between the Armenian of Cilicia and the Greek Leader of Constantinople. The crisis got worst when some Byzantium menbers supported openly a Turk Nation,some days later the Turkish_Republic was made and Cilicia_Armenia immediatly put itself in Half-Secession(No part in Election,no more war support and no more funding of town) in a move to punish the Greek for their deal with the Turk. Some Prophet told the Greek that if the Turk weren't removed fully Byzantium would fall apart , the very same hours of the turk nation creation the nation saw its first real internal conflict with the two biggest town slowly separating. The future of Cilicia will be choosen in the next month , will Cilicia stay in Byzantium , choose to be independant or migrate elsewhere to flee from conflict ? Later outcome The Armenian of Cilicia seeing the trouble coming in Byzantium decided to stay to keep Byzantium strong , the Half-seccession didn't last long as the need of funding for new town fastly cameback at the Armenian hear. With the news Years coming , the Balkans War started , this War was used as a sort of Union to stop the Internal trouble in Byzantium that lasted for 1 month. While the War on-going the Turk seeing the fall of the Byzantine town of Attalia fastly rushed to claims the disbanded city. With the Balkans War on going and the Turk problems , Cilician Expansion stopped for half a month , but after the Trouble the Nation can only be stronger. May Clash Conflict between Constantinople and the Armenian started with the horrible Turk deal that gave the main center of Armenian Population in Anatolia to the turk(nearly all of East Anatolia were given to the turk) and blocked any possibility of Eastern Expansion of the town , many others deal were made later but sadly none of them got anything better for the Armenian , giving everytime a Turkish borders near Cilicia, Internal Conflict in Byzantium kept increasing over some bad decision and with the Byzantine Friendly attitude toward the Turk who kept going more hostile everydays. The peak in bad relations come in Early May following a Military Clash between Armenian and Persian in Nineveh , the Byzantine siding with the Persian who were Byzantium Vassal and murdering God_Of_Murloc at Nineveh. Following this battle , Cilician_Armenia would Secede and later join Greater-Armenia , reawakening an nearly completly inactive Nation. Greater-Armenia with God_Of_Murloc support would then recreate its Discord,reform its community and start expanding again May-June Expansion and French Immigrant In June and before a massive arrival of French Player thanks to the Fuze youtuber was seen , some of these player would join Cilician_Armenia making the town at majority French , this arrival of player was followed by an extremly fast and big expansion , Cilician_Armenia borders going from the Western part of the Taurus Mountain(Alanya,Turkey) in south Anatolia to Laodicea(Latakia,Syria) on the northern part of the Holy land and up to the Northern Taurus Mountain , center of the Armenian Population of Cilicia near their Capital, the Castle of Sis. Building Cilician Armenia is not an unified Town , it is an extremly rural Region with many Castle,Village and City. The Great Castle of Sis , Capital of Cilicia and Seat of the Lusignan Family , a French Family that rules over Cilicia. The Castle of Koricos(or Tower of Koricos) it is a Fortified Coastal Castle that is used to protect the Coast from Invasion , is it also the Symbol of the Armenian Domination of Cilicia. The City of Ayas economic Capital and biggest City of Cilicia , the Port of Ayas was a Powerfull port of trading on the first month of Terra Nova. Others:City of Tarsus,City of Adana,Mamistra,Anazarba,Ulnia,Prayas,Seleucia Trachea,Alexandretta 'Politics' Cilicia Armenia is an Independant Primcipality under Protectorate of the Byzantine Empire(Byzantium). God_Of_Murloc is the Head of the Lusignan Family and the actual ruler of Cilician_Armenia The State Religion is the Armenian Crusader Church an Independant Church derived from the Byzantine Orthodox Church. The Main Doctrine of the Armenian Crusader Church is the Religious Expantion of Christianity in the Middle East and the Holy Land. God_Of_Murloc has financed and greatly supported the Creation of Lemesus,Antioch,Cyrene,Edessa,Tigranakert,Isaccea,Satalieh Town. The Town of Palmyra and Skopje were 2 others Town financed by God_Of_Murloc however abandoned for GeoPolitics reason(them being in Bulgarian and Isis claiming area). Cilician Armenia inhabitant are mainly Armenian with important minority of Greek(Byzantine),Syriac and French Crusader Cilician Economy is extremly diversified , the Region is extremly rich in Wood,Animal,Agriculture,Mine and has good trading power The Armenian Mega-City of Cilica was abandonned following the disband of both Malakopi and and Odessa as well as the inactivity of Malakopi , the 3 were part of the possible Armenian Mega-City that sadly never happenned. Category:Towns